les mystéres de l'aura
by Alienor01
Summary: Que s'estil passé quand Harry a été choisit ? Dumbledore estil réelement celui que l'on pense ? Les gentil grand pére voitil Harry comme Harry ou comme celui qui a survécu ?


_Hello ! Dans cette fiction je vais retracer quelques épisode de la vie de Harry dans une courte série de one-shot ... Avec des événements qui selon moi reste inexpliqué ! _

_Comme par exemple l'intérret sibit de Dumbledore lors de sa premiére année et son regard calculateur ! _

_Peut être aussi pourquoi Harry qui n'était q'un bébé a put survivre au plus puissant des mages noirs de tous les temps !_

_Voilà ! J'espére que cela vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mon compte mais je vais essayer de tout expliqué ! _

_GLOUPS ! _

_Une reviews s'il vous plait ! Montrez moi a quel point vous aimez ma fic ! Comment pourrais-je savoir si vous voulez la suite ? Je suis pas sorciére moi ! Rien qu'une pauvre moldue qui écrit ! Quoique peut être cracmol... jsais pas grand chose de mon pére..._

_mdrrrrr !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_En attendant si vous désirez quelque chose ou me lancer un défi je me tiens a votre disposition du moment que ce n'est pas un PWP ;) _

One-shot premier !

Harry aprés avoir reçut sa lettre a fait le voyage du Poudlard express en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis !

Il se trouve a présent en face de Mc Gonagall qui explique le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition . Quelques instant plus tôt harry avait refusé la main tendue de Malfoy .

Ils avançaient désormais dans la grande salle .

POV Dumbledore !

Enfin ! Aprés tout ce temps je vais revoir celui pour qui j'ais tant de respect ! Sans le savoir il est plus puissant que moi depuis longtemps !

Je sais que c'est dur a croire ! Mais l'espoir que les gens ont placé en lui le rend sans même qu'il se sache plus puissant qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginé !

Je...

AH! Enfin la cérémonie de répartition !

Voyons...voyons... lequel cela peut-il être ?

Oh ! Celui la je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ! Pis ces cheveux platine...ce doit être un malfoy ! Bingo !

Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tot ! Il me suffit de voir leurs auras !

A cette pensée Dumbledore se pencha un peu plus en avant en croisant les mains tout en murmurant un petit sort . Et la ce qu'il vit le stupéfiat !

Un petit garçon si frêle que cela devrait être interdit nageant dans des vêtements trop grand pour lui ... !

Dingue l'aura qu'il dégage !

FIN DE POV (il reprendra un peu plus tard!)

Harry sentit qu'il était observé et vit subitement un homme le regarder ... comme une bête curieuse .

Il fit semblant de ne pas le voir puis finalement irrité il se tourna la tête et lui fit un tel regard que l'autre frissona .

Harry venait sans s'en rendre compte de terroriser le directeur de Poudlard !

GLOUPS

C'était le bruit parfait qui résumait ce qu'il pensait !

POV Dumbledore.

Wow ! C'est quoi ce regard ? Apperement il n'aime pas être observé fixement ! C'est dingue le pouvoir qui peut rayonner de lui !

Je vais le prendre sous mon aille ! C'est bien le seul qui pourrai se montrer digne d'intéret avant des années dans cette école !

Bien voyons voir dans quelle maison il va être intégrer ? Je suis presque sur que ce sera a Gryffondor sinon ce ne serait pas le survivant !

FIN POV

S'ensuivit la discussion entre le choixpeau et Harry .

POV Dumbledore.

Pourquoi c'est si long ?

Ca ne devrais pas!

Quest ce qui se passe?

Un sortilége s'impose !

-entendus pleusite !

Ce qu'il entendit alors le stupéfiat .

-Pas a serpentard ... pas a serpentard ...

-pas a serpentard dis tu ? Pourtent ce serais la maison idéale !

-pas a serpentard ... pas a serpentard ...

-Non? Très bien alors...

-GRYFFONDOR !

-entendus nulsite !

Je m'effondrais dans mon fauteuil assez déçut ! Alors comme cela il aurait dut aller a serpentard ?

Soit ! Je lui offrirait mes sentiments et mon amitié qui ne sera pas pour son nom selon lui...

FIN POV

_Et voila? Alors? Ca vous a plut ? Je sais que c'est court mais bon..._

_Vous en voulez plus?_

_Des reviews ! C'est tout ce qui pourra m'inciter a écrire ! _

_A toute ! _


End file.
